fan_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Another day
It was another day with my life... As I walked to school, I felted kind of nervous of going to school. I walked into the school, the bell rung, I went dashing to class. The boy I liked was sitting next to me, he smiled at me. I just blushed. Knowing he'll never go out nor even talk to me.. I sighed over what I was thinking of. I was getting depressed in class, then frustrated, then sad.. I was dying! I said in my head, "Oh gawd, someone kill me.." luckily, class ended. I was gonna go run out, but the boy I liked, named Mandel, he came up to me, then smiled a bit, then he asked, "Hey Emily, um...You wanna go to...The um...Movies with me? I got two tickets, I don't wanna invite one of my stupid friends. I wanna invite a girl. Like you." When he said all that, I blushed darker than maroon. Then I said softly, "Okay.." with a little smile. He came a little closer to me, then this other boy named Julian, he was my friend, he moved me away from Mandel. Then said, "heyyyyyy Emily ....So, um anything new?" I just walked away. Mandel gave Julian an angry look. After school, Mandel came to me, and said, "Hey, see you later at the movies." I walked all the way home.. I kept thinking of Mandel. I kept saying to myself, "I feel too much love, I might faint right now...Ahh..I might die someone help!" Suddenly, Mandel came for me. I might kill myself now....Heh. Okay, okay. I must calm down now. As we went to the movies. I actually didn't know what movie we were gonna watch, but I just went with it. Finally, the movie started. Mandel wrapped his arms around me. He smiled at me. I blushed. The movie felted really long, but that was a good thing? Maybe something good will happen with Mandel and I? Agh, I'm panicking again! Mandel squeezed me a bit, in the middle of the movie, Mandel wrapped both his arms around me, then he looked at me, he moved a bit closer, then closer, he kissed my lips, he wouldn't let go, so, I kissed him back.. I felted more love than ever. He smiled brightly at me. I layed my head on his shoulder. We didn't even notice we were cuddling.. He kissed my lips softly again. Then said, "I never had a friend like you... I like you more than anything or any person I've met.." I was speechless. Then he whispered into my ear, "I love you.." I couldn't even open my mouth... He hugged me in a tenderly heart-warming way.. The movie ended in a few minutes we had that moment. I would never forget that moment. Before we left, he asked me, "Hey, um..Emily...I know this sounds ..um..weird..but..um...Wanna be my girlfriend?" ....I hugged him, and said, "Okay. IlI'll be your girlfriend." He hugged me so tight ...It hurted, but I didn't care.. Category:Love